Doux matin
by Chipuliara
Summary: OS. A Poudlard, ce jour-là, le soleil se lève pour les Valentins... et pour Hermione. A vrai dire, peut-être même juste pour Hermione. FLUFF ! / ! \ Polyamour, HarryRonHermione. Enjoy !


**Disclaimer** : L'univers de Harry Potter n'est bien entendu pas ma propriété, et je ne touche aucune rémunération.

 **Relation** : Ron / Harry / Hermione

 **Rated** : K+ ! Tout public ! Tout mignon tout chou !

 **Note** : JOYEUSE FÊTE DES AMOUREUX ! \ o / Un petit texte bien fluff pour la Saint Valentin cette année, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! :)

Bonne lecture, enjoy ! ~

 **. . .**

* * *

 **\- Doux matin -**

La Grande Salle irradiait d'une douce lumière rose qui allait si bien avec ce jour si spécial qu'on aurait pu croire que cela avait été fait exprès. Hermione soupira, la tête entre les mains, les coudes sur la table de son petit déjeuner, doux sourire aux lèvres et les yeux sur les fenêtres de cette salle, commune entre toute. Le soleil se levait à son allure, sans se presser, ni sans se freiner, et la lumière devint orange, puis orangée.

Il était huit heures moins le quart du matin, il faisait beau, la journée s'annonçait tranquille, et on fêtait aujourd'hui les Valentin. Hermione soupira de nouveau. Rien que pour ce lever de soleil elle ne regrettait pas de s'être levée si tôt un dimanche matin. Son thé encore fumant devant elle, elle allongea la main vers un panier de croissants, dont elle en prit un, en rompit l'extrémité et le dégusta avec plaisir. Cette année scolaire était la plus calme de toutes celles qu'ils avaient connues jusqu'alors. Rien de compliqué, bien sûr, mais c'était tout de même bien agréable de bénéficier d'un tel repos.

Elle se demanda si elle serait la seule à penser à la Saint Valentin, aujourd'hui. De ce dont elle pouvait se souvenir, cette fête n'avait jamais été vraiment célébrée au château, et elle n'avait jamais vraiment eu de petit ami avant ça. Victor avait été de passage, et elle avait délibérément ou non effacé de sa mémoire une partie de sa deuxième année ici à Poudlard. D'un côté, elle aurait aimé célébrer la journée, d'une façon ou d'autre autre… mais en même temps, ça ne la dérangeait pas vraiment s'il ne se passait rien aujourd'hui. C'était une drôle de contradiction, mais après tout… c'était peut-être ça, être amoureuse. Avec un petit sourire, elle prit un deuxième bout à son croissant.

La salle ne se remplissait pas très vite, et il n'y avait rien d'étonnant à cela. C'était dimanche, après tout, et ce jour était surtout fait pour dormir tard dans la matinée. Elle prit son temps pour boire son thé, hésita un peu, puis s'en reprit un deuxième – pour le plaisir.

Vers neuf heures seulement d'autres élèves commencèrent doucement à rejoindre les lève-tôt qui avaient partagé l'espace d'Hermione pendant ce premier repas de la journée. A vrai dire, elle avait pensé se rendre à la bibliothèque bien avant que neuf heures ne sonne… mais la paresse avait eu raison d'elle. La paresse d'un dimanche dédiés aux amoureux. Rien de mal à ça, non ? C'était peut-être idiot, mais elle avait soudain eu envie de prendre son temps. D'attendre que Ron et Harry descendent à leur tour, pourquoi pas. Et puis passer la matinée avec eux. Peut-être même la journée, s'ils le voulaient aussi.

Et pour tout dire, elle savait qu'ils le voudraient. Ce n'était pas comme si la paix avait fait naître chez eux une subite passion pour les devoirs de week-end. Elle eut un petit sourire, moqueur peut-être, mais tendre aussi.

La paix leur allait bien. Elle avait apaisé leurs traits et refait fleurir leurs sourires. Hermione aimait ça, lorsqu'ils souriaient. Ils avaient connu tant d'horreur, tant de terreur, qu'on aurait pu croire un jour que la vie se terminerait ainsi. Dans un cri, ou dans le silence terrible d'une bataille inachevée.

Mais non.

Ils avaient survécu. Ils avaient dépassé les épreuves du silence et du bruit et aujourd'hui ils se levaient dans la douceur d'un mois de décembre ou de février, et ils étaient bien. C'était le plus beau de tous les cadeaux, reprendre le cours de sa vie, meilleure encore qu'auparavant. Ses mains en coupe autour de la chaleur de son bol de thé, Hermione savait sa chance. _Leur_ chance. Elle ferma les yeux, doucement, et inspira les odeurs de café et de viennoiserie qui l'entouraient toujours. Un léger brouhaha parvint jusqu'à ses oreilles et elle devina quelques voix connues se rapprocher de la grande porte. La première vague de grande arrivée de la matinée au petit-déjeuner et, parmi eux, elle entendit distinctement… Seamus… Dean… Ron. Elle sourit, et ouvrit les yeux.

Se tournant vers la porte, elle se plut à les regarder approcher. Il y avait aussi Harry, et Neville, leur dortoir en entier. Un groupe de Serdaigle qu'ils avaient dû croiser en route, et quelques autres plus ou moins en solitaire. Hermione pensait que ses amis allaient tous venir s'asseoir près d'elle, mais ils s'arrêtèrent plus tôt sur la table et Harry et Ron se séparèrent du reste du petit groupe pour venir s'asseoir d'un côté, puis de l'autre de sa place à elle.

-Vous êtes tombez du lit ? Se moqua-t-elle doucement, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

-On s'est dit que tu allais faire une overdose de thé si on mettait trop de temps à descendre aujourd'hui, répondit Ron avec un petit sourire en se servant un café.

Hermione fut surprise d'en rougir, subitement. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent légèrement et elle bafouilla quelques démentis brouillons. Près d'elle, Harry eut un petit ricanement – elle lui donna un léger coup de coude dans les côtes pour la forme mais, malgré elle, elle avait souri. Après tout, ce n'était pas tout à fait faux, elle était bien à la fin de son second et se tâtait justement à s'en servir un troisième… Elle se pinça les lèvres, pour ne pas le leur admettre, et porta son bol à ses lèvres, distraitement, ou du moins le feinta-t-elle.

-Alors ? Glissa Harry. On avait raison, tu es levée depuis longtemps ?

Le petit sourire coupable qui naquit alors à ses lèvres fut rapidement suivi d'une légère grimace que son bol ne suffit pas à cacher – Harry et Ron ne s'empêchèrent pas un instant de rire de sa réaction. Quand elle reposa son thé sur la table, elle ne pouvait nier qu'elle se sentait emplie de tendresse. Même si rien de spécial ne se passait aujourd'hui, au moins ils s'étaient levés juste pour elle et ça amenait déjà de la douceur à sa journée.

-Non, pas trop… une demi-heure ?

Mais comme ils levèrent les sourcils, parfaitement synchrones, qu'elle se retourna vers l'un puis l'autre pour le voir, elle dut se rendre à l'évidence : ils ne la croyaient pas.

-Une heure… Concéda-t-elle alors, dans une petite moue.

Dans un petit rire amusé, Ron se pencha pour lui embrasser la joue. Harry de son côté allongeait le bras vers le pichet de jus de citrouille. Hermione se retourna vers lui pour le regarder. Il avait un petit sourire au bord des lèvres, même alors qu'il ne les regardait pas. Leurs yeux se croisèrent quand il se servit et la commissure de ses lèvres s'étira un peu plus.

-Quoi ? Demanda-t-il.

-Rien.

Mais c'était un mensonge. Il y avait quelque chose – elle le trouvait absolument adorable. Les fenêtres s'ouvrirent pour laisser entrer les hiboux du courrier, mais ni les soudains piaillements ni les bruissements d'ailes ne suffirent à la distraire. Dans la lumière du matin, il resplendissait. Même s'il avait encore la marque de son oreiller près de sa pommette droite. Hermione se mordit l'intérieur de la joue pour tenter d'empêcher son sourire de s'étirer d'avantage, mais échoua. Elle eut le début d'un mouvement pour monter la main vers son visage… Mais un éclat de voix la détourna soudainement de lui.

-Ouah, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça !

C'était Seamus. Dean, Neville et les autres levèrent les yeux vers le plafond, Hermione les imita aussitôt. Une chouette de l'école peinait à rejoindre leur table, tractant un paquet d'au moins cinquante centimètres de diamètre dans un linge rouge. Les yeux d'Hermione se plissèrent pour mieux voir, mais s'écarquillèrent au moment même où elle comprit que la chouette comptait déposer son fardeau devant elle. Elle sauva de justesse le demi-croissant qui restait dans son assiette. Sa bouche s'entrouvrit d'ébahissement.

-Eh, regardez ! Cria Ron près d'elle. Hermione a reçu des fleurs !

Et elles étaient… magnifiques ! Un sourire immense s'épanouit sur son visage. Des roses, rouges, qui avaient l'air d'être faites de velours ! Elle écarta le tissu qui révéla un vase à large base, se pencha vers le bouquet, ferma les yeux et huma les fleurs. Un long soupir lui échappa malgré elle. Merlin, ce que ça sentait bon.

-Sûr que c'est pour elle ? Entendit-elle non loin.

C'était la voix crâne et mesquine du fils Malfoy, à la table d'à côté, qui ne pouvait jamais s'empêcher de s'occuper des affaires des autres.

-On ne voit même plus la masse qui lui sert de cheveux derrière ça.

Hermione décala assez le bouquet pour pouvoir voir le Serpentard et, dans une attitude d'arrogance qui ne lui ressemblait pas le moins du monde, elle passa sa main dans ses boucles brunes en levant le nez – petit sourire satisfait aux lèvres. A sa table, ses amis de Gryffondor finement acclamèrent et sifflèrent sa réaction alors que quelques rires fusaient sous cape et que Draco Malfoy lui-même laissait naître un rictus amusé en détournant complètement son attention. Hermione était extatique ! C'était tellement inattendu qu'elle pensait sincèrement que c'était le plus beau bouquet qu'elle avait jamais vu.

-Alors ? Sourit Harry près d'elle. Il te plaît ?

-Evidemment c'est moi qui ai acheté le bouquet, intervint Ron. Harry n'a fait qu'écrire la carte.

Bien sûr… Elle éclata d'un rire clair. Merlin, elle aurait aimé les embrasser ! Ils étaient tellement mignons, c'était tellement gentil de leur part ! Elle chercha la carte entre les tiges et l'ouvrit du bout des doigts.

 _« A la plus belle, la plus maligne, la plus inspirante des sorcières !_

 _Joyeuse Saint Valentin_

 _~ Tes chevaliers servants ~_ »

Oh c'était adorable ! Elle se retourna vers l'un, puis faire l'autre, elle ne savait même pas quoi leur dire ! Elle prit leurs mains sous la table et les serra doucement, sa lèvre inférieure mordue d'enthousiasme. Rien que le fait qu'ils y aient pensé la remplissait de joie.

-Et… Continua Ron. On espère que tu n'avais rien prévu aujourd'hui, parce que, nous, si.

-Ah oui ?

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Alors… ils avaient planifié quelque chose ? Elle se retourna vers Harry. Petit sourire aux lèvres, il acquiesçait de la tête, avec comme de la malice dans le regard. Alors là elle avait vraiment du mal à se retenir, il fallait vraiment qu'ils finissent leurs petits déjeuners et qu'ils sortent d'ici, qu'elle les embrasse enfin ! Pas qu'ils se cachaient habituellement… particulièrement… mais, enfin, ici, devant tout le monde… Eh bien, ce n'était pas forcément commun, comme relation. Elle baissa les yeux sur ses genoux, difficilement retenue.

-Alors… ? Demanda-t-elle.

Elle voulait sembler calme mais son enthousiasme débordait sans doute.

-A quoi vous pensiez ?

-Ah non ! Lança Harry alors. Que de la surprise !

Hermione releva les yeux vers lui, outrée – mais pas vraiment. Surprise, en tout cas, pour le coup. Un peu intriguée, aussi. Elle plissa les yeux.

-D'accord, fit-elle. Maintenant j'ai envie de savoir.

Ron éclata de rire, et Harry se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas faire de même. Ron reposait son bol de café.

-Tu avais déjà envie de savoir avant !

-Déjà, souffla Harry sur le ton de la confidence, on va s'éloigner un peu de tous ces gens.

En moins de temps qu'il en aurait fallu pour le dire, Ron appela Dobby et lui demanda de monter le bouquet dans le dortoir des filles de Gryffondor de huitième année. Harry se levait déjà du banc, finissait son jus de citrouille cul-sec, Ron suivit très vite. Hermione fut debout comme si elle avait été assise sur dix ressorts. Okay ! Okay okay okay ! Ça lui allait ! Elle se pencha pour donner un baiser sur le grand front de l'elfe libre.

-Merci Dobby !

-Tout le plaisir est pour Dobby, Hermione, Miss !

Et il fut disparu, les fleurs avec. Jolies, si jolies fleurs… Hermione dut se retenir de tourner sur elle-même.

-J'suis carrément jaloux… Souffla Ron derrière elle.

-Et moi donc… Fit Harry, devant.

Elle eut un petit rire. Mais dès qu'ils furent sortis de la Grande Salle, puis un peu à l'écart, elle effaça ces petites moues de leurs visages. Pour eux c'était simple, tous les matins ils pouvaient se dire bonjour comme ils l'entendaient, ils partageaient le même dortoir ! Hermione, elle, devait toujours trouver un petit moment tranquille pour les embrasser. Mais à vrai dire, elle était devenue plutôt douée pour ça.

Elle sentit Harry sourire contre ses lèvres, et quand elle embrassa Ron à son tour, il glissa ses doigts entre ses boucles brunes. Ils avaient… tellement de chance de s'être trouvés. _Tellement_ de chance. Son ventre en fourmillait de bonheur.

- _Accio_ capes d'hiver !

Quand elle se retourna vers lui, Harry s'apprêtait à réceptionner trois de leurs capes descendues des dortoirs – elles ne mirent qu'une grosse poignée de secondes à arriver. Alors comme ça, direction l'extérieur ? Ron glissait ses doigts de ses cheveux à son épaule, embrassa sa tempe, et Hermione accepta la cape qu'Harry lui tendit.

-Où va-t-on ?

-Une petite balade, pour commencer, sourit Harry.

Ce n'était pas vraiment une réponse, mais Hermione s'en contenta. Elle enfila sa cape dans un geste ample, passa sa main sous ses cheveux pour les dégager du col et se dirigea d'un pas sûr vers la sortie. Elle ne les vit pas, mais sentit bien les regards de ses petits amis dans son dos. Son petit sourire fut des plus satisfaits.

-Alors ? Fit-elle. Vous venez ?

Et elle avait raison, leurs regards suivaient son dos. Ils échangèrent un petit regard surpris, puis amusé – puis enthousiaste. Ça c'était une Saint Valentin qui commençait bien ! Ils checkèrent rapidement à ce début prometteur, Ron lui vola même un baiser léger.

-Je vous rappelle que je ne sais pas du tout où je vais ! Lança Hermione en passant les portes.

Elle put les entendre courir derrière elle sur les quelques mètres qui les séparaient et laissa échapper un petit rire amusé. Elle prit la main d'Harry, puis celle de Ron. Il n'y avait plus qu'à se laisser guider à travers la journée… Décidemment, ils étaient de véritables amours !

Et le meilleur, c'est qu'ils étaient les siens.

 **Fin**

* * *

Et voilà, c'est fini ! C'était court, mais j'espère que ça vous a plu ! :D

Bien sûr j'attends vos avis avec impatience ! ;)

A la prochaine, ciao ciao ~  
Chip.


End file.
